


[VID] I Won't Waste Time

by metatxt



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/pseuds/metatxt
Summary: Like all reproductive labor, time travel never really ends.





	[VID] I Won't Waste Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



**Password: Equinox**

**Vimeo** : https://vimeo.com/296339908

 **Lyrics** : https://genius.com/Animal-collective-1-lyrics

_Noah: Mine, I want_

_I caught you when your line got disconnected trouble_  
_Respect the hive, it seems like days since you ejected_  
_Your mom and I will help you dance through your bad weather  
_Young love is fine, just please respect the candles as they line (as they line)__

_Now Son!  
(repeating over and over) Noah: I won't waste time, I won't waste mine_


End file.
